


The Pianist and The Artist

by Commanderraccooneyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Imagine your OTP, Pianist Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderraccooneyes/pseuds/Commanderraccooneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is playing the piano when someone knocks on her door leaving her a request. Based on tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pianist and The Artist

Lexa has been playing some of her originals on her piano with the door to her balcony open, like she normally does on a daily. Most of the time they ended up being cut short because either they were short.

Just when the pianist is about to reach the third piece she hears short rapt knocks , she pauses mid way looking towards the door confused. She waits to see if the person will knock again but only sees a note slide under her door.

Probably another noise complaint she thinks to herself rolling her eyes. If it is a noise complaint the person is more than likely a neighbor trying to save face from telling her directly about her playing. 

So she grumbles over to the door and picks up the note. She lets out a small noise of surprise when she sees the note.

To the pianist, a humble requests: 

There she sees the several song requests as well as a beautifully drawn flower. She quickly opens the door poking her head outside in hopes of catching a glimpse of the anonymous requester. 

Sadly the hall is empty and quiet as usual. Lexa steps inside clutching the note closer to her smiling at someone enjoying her playing her originals, some of her interpreted pieces of Liszt, Debussy, to even a few covers she has played in her spare time.

She looks at the list carefully to remember which of her originals the requester is referring too. Thankfully the requests are specific, or else she would just skip them and play the ones she does recall.

Lexa makes a mental note on which she will do first and which she will save for last. Once done arranging her requests mentally, as well as a few music sheets of those songs she needs a bit of help with she places them on the small stand on her piano. 

She is ready. 

Her fingers hovered on the keys, the smile still on her face over the fact that someone made her a request. Yes, Lexa is used to her fellow musicians or music director telling her to play certain music, but never a request. 

The butterflies in her stomach are in a frenzy with excitement, she knows she has this. Even if it’s not her performing in front of a giant crowd she wants this mysterious person to hear her play as if it was a performance in a theatre.

Lexa sucks in a quick breath does a quick warm up and begins. 

The music flows easily for her, the first song request comes without stop and transitions into the next piece smoothly. Lexa has her eyes closed as the rhythm courses through her making her get lost within her own playing. Sometimes she opens her eyes when she needs to look at her sheet music. Other than that she is in her own bubble.

Lexa fails to realize how long she has been playing when she finally plays the last of her requests. Just as she hits the last notes and still hears it carry on in the air, it is followed by clapping. She grins at the clapping and sees a paper airplane land, just missing the ledge and missing Lexa’s balcony. 

The paper airplane moves a bit due to wind but Lexa soon gets up to see what it holds. Slowly opening it she sees another drawing as well as some writing. 

To the pianist who plays such beautiful music in room 34 b I thought you would play one or two, or perhaps none. But you didn’t, you played them all, thank you for that. 

-Your neighbor who can now say has heard an angel play the piano. 

Lexa chuckles at being called an angel and is now blushing profusely. She brings both notes together and places them in her drawer by her bedside, not realizing that these would not be the last request she would get from the neighbor two doors down. 

2 Weeks later:

Lexa is playing and writing on her music sheet when she hears the knock and smiles. By this time she recognizes that knock because over the past two weeks the artist as she now likes to call her mysterious requester, leaves her two to three request. As well as some gifts, like paintings, drawings, or flowers.

Lexa’s closest friend Anya tells her that the artist is definitely crushing on her. Lexa dismisses what Anya says, a faint tint of rosy red can be seen on her cheek as she says no, that the artist is just enjoying her music. 

Anya laughs at her flustered friend. She tells Lexa if that is so, why has the artist not shown themselves, or why has Lexa not investigated as to which of her neighbors it is. 

Lexa shrugs and tells her that it will happen when it happens. 

Which it does.

Lexa is coming home from practice a bit happy knowing that the artist might have left her a request when she sees a blonde girl crouching by her door slipping something under her it. The blonde girl then straightens up about to knock when Lexa speaks up.

“So you’re the one that has heard an angel play.” 

The girl lets out a small squeak and turns around flushed startled by the unexpected turn of events. 

Lexa on the other hand is left breathless. Her head starts to play music to calm her down and not say something stupid. This being realized, Lexa quickly puts up her stoic face, or well a poor excuse of it seeing how taken away she is by the now not so mysterious artist. 

Well she was almost about to tell the blonde girl, the same thing she had first written to Lexa of ‘I have seen art done by an angel’ but luckily the beautiful blonde beats her to talking.

“You’re the one that has been playing my request.” The girl hesitates for a bit but then continues. “I was wrong though.”

Lexa is confused unsure what the girl in front of her is wrong about. 

“You’re no angel. You’re a goddess.” 

Lexa stares at her losing that small amount of cool demeanor she has from catching the artist and starts to stutter when she remembers what she was about to say and her faces seems to burn even more. 

“I-I uh- Thank you…. Uhm” Lexa looks at the nameless artist expectantly and the girl blushes again, for forgetting to introduce herself and extends out her hand.

“Clarke my name is Clarke.” Lexa shakes it marveling how their hands fit perfectly with one another how warm and soft they feel against hers.

“Well Clarke.” She sees Clarke bite her lip looking at their hands then at that and Lexa licks hers before continuing. “I’m Lexa.”

Lexa hears Clarke softly say her name making her smile and heart flutter at how it sounds coming from her. Both of them realize they are still holding onto the others hands when they get out of their own stupor leaving them a mess and stuttering apologies. 

“Well. I have to go now. To my apartment. To do things. And I’ll leave you here for you to do things while I leave to over there.” Clarke points to 36 B her next door neighbor who she has never seen since her last neighbor moved out a year ago.

Lexa realizes what Clarke just says and reaches out for her stopping her. 

“Would you… I… Would you like to come inside my apartment and hear your request instead of hearing it from your place?” Lexa asked nervously looking at Clarke with a hopeful expression. 

Lexa can’t read the girl’s face which leaves her nerves to skyrocket when Clarke looks like she is contemplating over it. But dies down when she hears the soft yes come from Clarke’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this hit me a while ago and had to write it. Also in regards to my other one shot idk if I will do Lexa's POV seeing how a majority want me to do it. But It's a little hard to write it down but I do have an idea of how I want that pov to go. No promises on this one shot expanding either. But if it happens it happens. (also sorry if I don't respond to your replies or take forever I have a bad habit of that.)   
> Other than that I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
